


Embers

by Calmasis_1025



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmasis_1025/pseuds/Calmasis_1025
Summary: After a long week at work, Jacob decides that a camping trip would help him clear his head. An unexpected visitor makes everything a lot less clear in the best way possible.





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds outside of Jacob’s tent were a clear indicator that he wasn’t alone. However, he chalked it up to lingering paranoia. He was in the middle of the forest, after all. Thousands of animals were prowling around, and none of them cared about a small, red tent. Even if they did, it’s not like any of them would actually break through. Most animals here were too small to even try. He turned over in his sleeping bag an ignored the noises outside. They would go away eventually.

The shadow he turned towards made his ignorance seem bad in hindsight. There were only two things he could make out.  
1\. The shadowy figure was right outside his tent and starting right at it.  
2\. It was an extremely large animal.  
A pit formed in his stomach. Whatever that creature was could easily get to Jacob. He tried to stay absolutely still while his mind raced, trying to think of ways to get out of this situation.

Before he could create a plan, the creature pressed its snout against the tent and started the sniff. Jacob could now tell that the creature was a kind of canine. But what kind? A wolf? A coyote? Some weird dog? Whatever it was, it had to know he was here. The canine kept sniffing. It had to know Jacob was in there, but it kept sniffing. While it kept sniffing, Jacob kept having a crisis about facing death. However, the canine stopped sniffing and walked away.

Jacob, not the smartest man on earth, knew that he had to make a break for it. Although it had left him alone in his tent, his master plan had finally solidified in his brain. This plan was foolproof, except for the parts where he was leaving his tent. Which was basically the whole plan. However,in Jacob’s mind there was no time for good plans only time for getting out.

Jacob unzipped his tent and slowly crept out to find absolutely nothing on the other side. Just him and the few dying embers of his campfire. He turned around. His tent was there, but nothing else showed up. Jacob tried to calm himself down and go in the direction he needed too, but he never got the chance.

“Hi,” a deep voice rumbled from right behind him.

Jacob jumped out of his skin and shrieked at the noise. The creature stepped out of the shadows to help Jacob, now walking on two legs. The wolf guess was actually pretty close. A werewolf with pitch black fur and bright yellow eyes came over to Jacob, more than regretful about what he did. Fortunately, Jacob knew him very well.

“Jesus, Damien you can’t scare me like that!” Jacob said, still recovering from his almost heart attack.

“Sorry, I was trying to surprise you.” Damien closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “I missed you.”

Jacob sighed. He wanted to stay mad, but the powers of cuddling were too effective. “I missed you too.”

“Why were you out here? Don’t you have a camping spot in a different forest?” Damien questioned him. He was still in full cuddle mode and rested his head on Jacob’s shoulder.

“I..I just really wanted to see you.” Jacob confessed. “Work’s been really hard lately, and I know that you like to ‘go wild' out here and I just…” Jacob paused “wanted to join you. Forget about society for a while.”

Damien laughed. “I understand. You can just tell me when you want to come with me.”

“Thank you.” Those words preceded a long pause between the two. They both knew what the other one wanted, but neither knew how to get to that point. The fire of passion between the two, while usually fueling their endeavors, was choking them both out. They were both too flustered to even move. This would be a problem for most people, but Jacob was a master of fire. He knew exactly what to do. He added the equivalent of romantic gasoline.

Kissing a werewolf has a multitude of obstacles. Kissing itself wasn’t hard, but when your lover has the head of a wolf, the snout gets in the way. Jacob didn’t mind. He was a natural at this point. Good thing too, because Damien didn’t mess around. He savored every time he kissed Jacob, and he would not let this time go to waste. Eventually, Jacob found himself pinned up against a tree. The fire between them clouding out their vision and even their thoughts. They could only think of each other. However, Damien, through the kissing and moans, could still get words out.

“I...need….you…” The word sent waves of excitement through Jacob. That word could have hundreds of different meanings, and Jacob somehow wanted it to mean every single one. Was he greedy for wanting that? Maybe. Did he care? Absolutely not. In fact, it only heightened his excitement when Damien pulled out of the kiss.

“I need to ask you something.” Damien whispered into Jacob’s ear. His voice sent chills down Jacob’s spine. “I’ve been trying to hold it in, but I just can't anymore. Will you be my mate?”

Jacob froze. They had kept labels off their relationship for a while, but everyone realized that they had been boyfriends for years now. Wasn’t mate just a werewolf way of saying boyfriend? Or was it more like marriage? Was Damien just going to turn him here? Jacob cursed himself in his head for suddenly not remembering the werewolf facts Damien had dumped onto him. This also didn’t acknowledge the passion that was still building between the two. There was really only one way this could truly end, but Jacob was slightly apprehensive about doing it when Damien was transformed. Could he get hurt?

Jacob realized that this whole time he had just been staring at the ground. He looked back at Damien. His yellow eyes, we pleading, almost begging without saying a word. Jacob looked back at his hands. Damien was holding them. He was so gentle, always making sure that Jacob didn’t get hurt. Jacob looked back up, determination clear in his eyes. He already had the answer. He always did. There wasn’t even a reason to worry.

“Yeah, let's do it!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i know i had this tagged as a one shot before, but I'm gay and i like werewolves so I'm adding onto this. Hopefully it wont take me as long to update.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Jacob pawed at the bite mark that now existed at the base of his neck. He knew he shouldn’t mess with it, but this was new territory for him in a lot of ways. Not only was being bitten by a werewolf an interesting experience, but this was the first time there was physical evidence he was in a relationship. No more pretending. A dude had bitten and had sex with him, and he liked it. His shoe squeaked on the tile floor as his leg bounced. He didn’t even try to stop it, there was no way he would be able to stop.

The chime of a door opening caused him to jump. Nobody really came to this cafe, so that could only be the girl he had asked to join him. With her long flowing dress and perfect makeup, she looked like a queen coming to scold her royal jester. She sat down and crossed her legs, still sitting taller than his hunched form. He subconsciously straightened himself up, leg still bouncing.

“Hey Jacob, so why’d yo-” she stopped as her eyes caught the same mark he’d been focusing on for the past week. “I get it now. You’re nervous.”

“Charlotte I’m not,” Jacob stopped as he realized just how much noise his shoe was making. He slammed his foot down completely and focused on keeping it there. “Okay, maybe I’m nervous. I just want to know what I’m doing. So lay it all on me.” Jacob confessed.

Charlotte giggled, her curly hair bouncing as she tried to hide her laughter. “The last time Damien and I tried to ‘lay it all on you’ you forgot all of it in like 2 days.”Jacob looked down in shame. “Hey, don’t get down on yourself, it’s a lot of stuff to remember. How about this: You ask me questions and I’ll answer them as simply as I can.”

“Okay, first question: Am I gonna turn into a werewolf?” Jacob asked.

Charlotte couldn’t hide her laughter this time.” No! Trust me, If you get turned into a werewolf, you’ll know. Plus, I don’t think Damien will ever turn you.”

“Okay, that’s good… I guess. Second Question: Am I werewolf married?”

Charlotte reached over the table and pulled back Jacob’s shirt to see the full mark. She gave a quizzical look.

“Normally, yes, that’s basically what it is. But that kind of mark has to be permanent. Yours is already fading…”

Those last words hit Jacob like a train. The first time he was ready to commit and it didn’t even work.This wasn’t how it was supposed to work. He had done it, he figured it out. He was afraid of commitment and he fixed it. Everything should be fine! He tried to keep his breath steady, even as it felt he was about to fall apart. “I can’t believe I got werewolf friendzoned. Did I do something wrong?” Jacob whispered.

“You didn’t get friendzoned.”Charlotte scoffed. “This mark is clearly for mating, he just backed out last second.”

“Why would he do that? He’s never been unsure of himself.”

“Listen. Before you and Damien met he only had two emotions: Angry and horny, and he was 99% angry all the time. I mean, you’ve seen his body, all of those scars didn’t just come out of nowhere.”  
Jacob nodded. He could probably recite all of them just from memory. There were numerous bite and claw marks up and down his body, but the biggest one was the deep claw mark still in his chest. Damien never told him where any of them came from. Jacob realized that was more of a red flag than he thought.

“But he’s not like that now though, right? He’s never been mean to me.” Jacob said

“Yes, but there's no way he actually dealt with his problems. People don’t just change 5 seconds after they meet someone. He’s probably just been hiding it, which means he’s been hiding years worth of anger at this point. That mark isn’t going to do anything until he tries to deal with his problems.”

“Oh shit.” Jacob said as his eyes widened with fear. His boyfriend could be a gasoline soaked forest, just waiting for one spark. Could he be that spark?  
The door opened again, causing Jacob to jump. The man they were talking about was in the doorway. He was the same man Jacob fell in love with, but Jacob started to notice things about Damien he didn’t see before. Damien was more disheveled, with bags under his eyes and stubble on a normally clean face. Jacob thought about how good he’d look with a beard, before snapping back and realizing how bad of a sign it was.

“Hey babe,” Damien called out as he walked over to the two sitting down. “What are you guys doing?”

“Just catching up,” Charlotte replied. Jacob was too busy poring over Damien’s face. There was a scar that went from his left ear down to his throat. Did Jacob never notice this, or had Damien gained a new one?

“Are you okay?” Jacob blurted out.

“What?” Damien and Charlotte both replied.

“I mean, you just look tired.”

“It’s just a bunch of pack bullshit, don’t worry about me. I’m supposed to talk to them tonight, I’ll be fine.” Damien said. Jacob took note of how much he tried to assure them he was fine.

“I mean, you look pretty tired yourself.” Charlotte interjected.

“It’s just my job. Commuting almost 2 hours every day is not fun. I’m trying to find a job closer to here, but the only people hiring accountants are in the city, which is even farther away.” Jacob let out a sigh.

“I’m sure you’ll find something. They’d be lucky to have someone like you.” Damien said.

“Aww, thanks babe.” Jacob smiled

“Speaking of work, I should get back home. I have a potion brewing and I cannot burn this one. Thanks for calling me Jacob.” Charlotte got up and went to leave.

“No problem.” Jacob said before she got out of the door. He got up to leave, as the store owner was starting to give him dirty looks. As he left the cafe, Damien draped his arm around Jacob. He instantly felt a wave of relief. It was almost enough to block out his fears about what he just heard.

“Don’t you have that pack meeting to get ready for?” Jacob asked.

“Yea, but I can at least walk you to your car.” Damien said. “All I need to get ready for is whatever they’re gonna yell at me about.”

Jacob didn’t catch that last sentence as he looked over at Damien. With him this close, it was easy to see just how much bigger he was than Jacob. A pit started to form in Jacob’s stomach. Jacob was healthy, sure, but he wasn’t big or strong like Damien was. He wasn’t even close. Jacob’s insecurity was only stopped by seeing Damien glancing at his neck. He had to have known it didn’t work. Jacob tried to say something, but before he could find the words, they had made it Jacobs car.

“Hey, after the pack meeting you should come over. I’ve missed you.” Jacob said.

Damien smiled sadly, leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ve missed you too.” 

Jacob got in his car, and when the coast was clear, he looked at the mark in the rearview mirror. Charlotte was right, it was fading fast. It was hard for him not to worry about that, but the only thing he could do now, is wait for tonight and see where he could help. He had lost a lot of relationships by just letting them drift away, but this time would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my self-indulgent werewolf junk!


End file.
